The Neighbors Club
by jasminetong1214
Summary: Kazuto Tomachi is a guy who was treated as an outcast when he was little because of his hair, being two different colors. Follow through his adventure as he goes to high school where he meets his childhood friend, Yozora, who started a club called the Neighbors Club. Every members goal: To make friends. P.S. I know it's Kodaka but I changed it to Kazuto, he's slightly different.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright morning about halfway through February. The winter cold hit me like a storm.

I covered my face with my scarf and struggled to walk through it.

You may be wondering why I was walking through the frigid cold. I'm walking because I'm going to the park.

Since it's really cold no one is going to be there. That's the great part. I like being alone. Where no one could bother or bully me.

I was always bullied because of my hair and eyes. My hair was golden blond on the top but on the bottom it was brown. People thought I was a delinquent and would always avoid me. But the brave ones would come towards me and brew a fight.

But I never wanted to dye it because it was one of the two things I had gotten from my mother.

My english mother had died when I was young, I didn't have that many memories of her. Just a few.

The other thing that I have cherished from my mother were my eyes. They were piercing green.

They would always scare off the people looking in them.

To sum up my life... It sucked.

I went under the familiar entrance of the park and steered myself right to the swings.

I kept my foot on the ground with my hands shoved deep into the pockets of my jacket.

I look to my left to see the entrance, and then to my right.

There was a girl reading two swings down me.

I took the snow out of my eyes to get a better look and see if it were true. And sure enough it was.

Her hair was no longer than past her neck. She wore a jacket that must've been useless against this cold. Her bare arms were out and I wondered if she wanted a free way ticket to frostbite.

She wore a white SnapBack outlined with an orange reddish color with an S in the front.

The coverless book she was reading seemed to enjoy her as a fond smile danced around her lips.

I stared at her.

She didn't notice me yet.

After minutes of contemplating on talking to her or not, I finally mustered up the courage.

"Is it interesting?"

Her head snapped towards me.

Her steely purple eyes met mine and seemed to be analyzing me. It seemed like she wanted to see if I was worthy enough to talk to her.

I found myself regretting to talk.

Her analyzing was done once she nodded. "Yeah."

I willed myself to speak more. "What's it about?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" She countered. I smiled and became comfortable with her when I saw her teasing smile.

"Maybe I will." I answered. "However, it's a coverless book so I won't know the name."

"Haganai."

_Haganai... _I drilled into my head.

"I'm Yozora," she said surprising me.

"Kazuto."

"How old?" She asked, her eyes glowing in wonder.

I moved into the swing next you her. I wondered if I made the same mistake again since she tensed up. However, she didn't complain.

"Seven. What about you?"

She smiled at me and the whole world spun. I caught my breath and stared at her. Her smile was beautiful. It was one of a kind.

"I'm seven also."

I smiled back at her. _Maybe I had made a friend.._

After that day Yozora and I would hang out everyday. We would always meet up at the park. Even if it was winter. We actually liked it because we would be alone.

I walked towards the park when I saw Yozora reading a book on her usual swing.

I smiled deviously when I saw the pile of snow on next to me.

_She wouldn't know what hit her..._

_Yozora POV_

I smile formed on my lips when I read the last words on the page.

I flipped the page to come face to face with the inside of the back cover. I started reading about the author.

_The author of the book Hag-_

My train of thought stopped when I felt the icy cold snow hit the back of my head. My body froze as I gripped my book tightly.

I whipped my head around to see the new victim of mine when my grimace turned into a smile. It was my best friend Kazuto. Or should I say, Kazu.

He stood a few feet away from me with a smile on his face. I loved his smile. The way he would show his pearl white teeth and act like there wasn't a care in the world. Everything was innocent to him.

His eyes would be closed though. I wouldn't be able to see his amazing green eyes. The very eyes that would tell me if he were serious, playful, angry, sad, and many more.

But it didn't matter because it will soon open and I would be able to see them again.

And sure enough they did.

"Sorry, Sora." He said which he didn't mean any part of it.

I grabbed a huge chunk of snow of the ground and hurled it at him.

I laughed so loudly at the bewildered expression on his face when he was thrown back a few feet.

He stood to his feet. "You're going to get it Sora!" He yelled and charged me.

I braced myself as he tackled me to the ground.

My face became red at the sudden closeness but he didn't seem to notice.

He rolled off of me and lay down next to me. Because of our huge jackets and the amount of layers we're wearing, we didn't feel a bit of cold.

He turned so that he looked at me. "We're going to be best friends forever."

I couldn't contain my smile and let it out, stretching ear to ear. "Yup."

I loved that day from then on. I would always think of the way his hair would be messed up and how the smile on his face was bigger than any star.

How he looked absolutely perfect.

But that all ended one day…

"Hey Sora!" Kirito called after me at the park.

"Yeah?"

"Meet me here tomorrow next to the swings." He said and pointed over there. "I have to tell you something."

I saw the seriousness in his eyes and knew it wasn't another joke like it used to be.

I nodded.

The next day came by so fast that I didn't even realize that I was walking towards the park. I came upon the entrance and saw Kazuto leaning against the poles of the swing.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He looked back at me and I saw the usual. But this time it was different. He didn't have the usual sparkle in his eyes. The usual smile on his face, and this time his hair was more messed up than usual.

I walked until I was in front of him.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

I didn't dare interrupt him since he was continuing on.

"I- I'm going to move."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where?"

"America."

I stared at him shocked. It hit my like a ball. _He was moving… to America… _But I thought we were going to be best friends forever. We were going to go through life together, always being there for each other…

My voice was barely above a whisper. "How long?"

"Ten years."

That's when the barrier broke and the tears started flooding in. My vision became clouded. _We were supposed to be together forever but a lot could change in ten years… He probably won't even remember me… _

I ruffly wiped them away.

"Why are you moving?!" I asked, anger seething through my voice.

"I'm sorry Sora this is my dad's decision because he got a new job-"

"Then why are you going with him?! Let him go by himself!"

"I can't do that!"

I stared at him in the eye. My intimidating purple ones meeting his piercing green pair.

"Why can't you?" The coldness was evident in my voice.

He winced but didn't say anything else.

I scoffed and pushed him, trying to hide the hole in my heart.

I ran as fast as I can, pushing everyone and everything in my way. I didn't look back. Not even once. I didn't even know where I was going, I just kept on running.

I stopped as I heaved a huge breath of air.

My hands were on my knees as I looked around. No sign of people. Good.

I leaned back on a tree and hugged my legs to my chest. _Why? Why did you have to leave?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten Years Later- Yozora's POV_

I stared out the window at the school gate.

I didn't care about the teacher and it's lesson since I already read it beforehand. If the teacher asked me a question I would be prepared.

It's not like I love reading textbooks all day, but I just don't have anything to do so that's the only option. I loved reading entertainment books, they always had a simple motive that many couldn't accomplish in the real world/

Everything else required _friends. _As you see, I am the smartest in the class, however, many people see me as 'scary'.

I would always brush people off or use my intimidating eyes on them and they would be scared off.

I would occasionally grimace upon hearing the cheerful voices of her classmates and yells from the sports teams practicing on the track below, all without lifting her bored-looking eyes from her book and its plain book cover. Ever since I became a junior— No, ever since she came to this school, I spent most of my days in class like this. My looks were good enough to grab people's attention, and back in April some of my classmates did indeed try to talk to me, however due to the fact that I would always speak in a cold voice and offer only the meagerest of replies (or sometimes no reply at all), there was no one left in class who would talk to me anymore.

On top of my hard-to-approach atmosphere, I also possessed great academic and athletic abilities, and would give anyone who tried to mess with her the coldest of glares, which spared me from any bullying that may have otherwise occurred. In addition, my attitude in class was certainly not what one would call good.

It was especially bad in English class, where I would completely ignore any activity that required pairing up with someone, and instead opt to stare blankly out the window. However, despite my attitude, no teacher ever rebuked her for it on account of her grades being at the top of the class. A solitary person who likes being alone and hates other people. That was how the other students of class 2-5 saw Yozora Mikadzuki.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of their morning homeroom. Three minutes later their homeroom teacher walked into the classroom with a worried look on his face, and told the class that, "For some reason, the transfer student who was supposed to come today isn't here," sending the class into a buzz of whispers. _Who cares_, I thought to myself.

_It doesn't matter if some transfer students come here, it's got nothing to do with me._

I took out my books and papers and set them on my desk.

The bell rang again signaling everyone to be in their first period classes.

My world history teacher, Mrs. Asada had her back to her students as wrote down on the whiteboard what was written in the textbook.

I looked outside the window, there was no point for this. I already knew everything for the whole week.

About halfway through the lesson people were about to, or already have, begun counting sheep.

I was included in this as my eyelids slowly became heavier by the minute with my jaw resting on my elbow and I blankly staring at the textbook before allowing myself to close them completely.

All of a sudden the classroom was filled with life again.

Apparently someone had just come in.

_Who cares… _I didn't even bother opening my eyes. _I'm too tired for this…_

"Ahh… Um you are?"

In response to Mrs. Asada's question: "I'm the new transfer student, Kazuto Tomachi. Nice to meet you."

In that instant every last speck of sleepiness was utterly blown away.

I stared at the boy in front of the class. The head of brown and dull blonde hair made it seem like he tried to dye it but had messed up, the sharp-looking green eyes that made it seem like he was glaring at you all the time.

I knew what everyone was thinking. _Holy crap this guy looks like bad news!_

But that wasn't what I was thinking.

I know that boy.

I remember him.

I didn't need to rack my brain to know who he was. I would always remember him.

Kazu!

The best friend of mine that had left me ten years ago. _I should be over it now_, is what I would always tell myself, but the sharp pain in the inside of my chest never went away when he left. Kazuto, was his real name. But I called him Kazu.

I stared at him. He became different.

To a regular person it would seem like he had just gotten older, but I could tell his whole attitude changed.

He looked over at the teacher and smiled. I could have sworn I saw the light blush on her cheeks.

Kazuto turned to the class and smiled the same smile he would always have as a kid. "Nice to meet you all."

"Omg…" I heard one girl say in the back row. "He's soo cute!"

"That hair just makes him look even better!"

"His eyes are amazing!"

"I don't know if he's a bad boy but he is hot!"

I stared bewildered at my classmates. That _never _happened when we were little. People would always be afraid of him, but now it seemed like they were _fond _of him.

I looked back at the boy in front of the class to notice him smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

He looked around at the people and somehow our eyes connected. I felt the blush rise up to my cheeks and looked away.

"You may take your seat." The teacher directed him towards his seat and it just so happened that it had to be next to mine.

I frowned. He did change from ten years ago.

I stared at the nervous boy next to me. I haven't felt this excited in a while. I felt like I wanted to jump up and down. Even though he had changed a little he couldn't have changed that much.

Kazu has come back to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuto's POV

I looked down at my schedule. I had algebra next at room 312, and I didn't know where that was. I turned on my iPhone. _Only three minutes left. _

I looked at the girl on my left. She was staring out the window.

I furrowed my eyebrows, _something about that girl... _It reminded me of my childhood friend, Sora.

I tapped her shoulder and instantly regretted it.

Her head whipped around and I met her icy purple eyes.

But somehow I found myself smiling. _She definitely reminds me of her... _

I pointed at my schedule. "Do you know where that class is?"

She didn't even look at it. "No."

I looked over at her schedule that was peeking out of her bookbag and it seemed we have the same class next.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She took a second to look at it. "Yes."

"Liar." I pointed at her bookbag. "You have the same class next."

She looked over at it, and shock registered her face. She bit her lip and former a fist.

I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my mouth. "It's alright, I don't mind. I'll just follow you."

Just then the bell rang and everybody got up.

I followed Yozora into the hallways, it wasn't hard with all the people staring at me and pointing.

"He's kinda cute."

"He looks like a delinquent."

"I heard that he's really nice."

"Is he a bad boy?"

"Why is he chasing that girl?"

"I want him to chase after me!"

I ignored what the people said and finally caught up to the girl.

"Why are you following me?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I still don't know where my next class is."

"You could have followed somebody else. We're all have the same classes."

I stared at her. "Yeah, I could, but you remind me of one of my friends. Well, she _used _to be my friend."

The girls eyes widened as she stopped and stared ahead.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Because as far as I know, that doesn't happen to people.

She shook her head, although it seems like she's still in a daze, and nodded slightly. "Um… yeah…"

She walked again, but slower this time. We finally made it to our class right before the late bell.

I introduced myself to the teacher and sat down at the back. The girl was was two rows in front of me and stared out the window again. But this time she had a troubling face on.

Lunchtime- A Week Later

I started walking towards the closest classroom with my lunch in my hand. I would've ate at the cafeteria but I didn't know anybody and those girls that wanted to sit and talk with my were weird.

I stood in front of the classroom door when I heard voices inside.

"Oh, stop it." She laughed.

_What? Whose voice is that? Are they on the phone?_

I opened the door a crack to see the least person I expected there. The flowing black hair that was decorated by small pink ribbons at the ends was no other than the girl I followed to second period.

I took a step back in surprise and stared at her in front of me through the crack.

_She never laughs or talks like that to anyone… She always looks unhappy and radiates the aura of unhappiness. Wait. _I stared at her again. _She isn't holding a cell phone!_

I got closer to the door and tried to look who she's talking to but didn't see anyone from the small crack.

It would be a lie if I said she wasn't beautiful. Her long flowing black hair was something that would make any girl jealous. Her face could match a gods. But her purple eyes was the thing that I liked the most. It was a deep purple that seemed as if it contained many feelings that her heart couldn't. She was so pretty that I just wanted to… STOP! I couldn't be thinking dirty thoughts like that! I shook my head and focused on the scene in front of me.

_Who is she talking too? Is she even talking to anyone? A lone girl in a classroom as the sun sets, talking to someone who can't be seen… _I gulped. _Didn't this happen in the light novel I was reading? After finding out her secret I get caught up in a battle with things that should not be in this world… And in the end… I fall in love with her… _

I gripped the door handle.

"Oh that reminds me, Tomo-chan—"

The girl was cut off when I pulled the door open.

It seemed as if everything in the world had stopped and we were the only ones, staring at each other for what seemed like hours but was only a minute.

She gasped, blushed, then looked away.

I pushed open the door and walked in, all the while forcing myself to not look at the girl who was glaring at me.

I placed my stuff on a desk and looked back at her. She was staring at the floor with her usual expression. _Now she's back to normal… She was pretty cute when she laughed…_

"What?" Her eyes bore into mine.

"Um… Can you see ghosts or something?"

"Huh? There's no way ghosts exist."

"But you were just talking to someone—"

She blushed in embarrassment. "You saw that?!"

I nodded.

She closed her eyes for a second. "I was just talking to my friend!" She pointed outside at the window as the wind blew the curtains. "My air friend!"

She had so much determination in her voice it was hard to believe that what she said wasn't ridiculous.

"Air friend? What does that mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds like." She sat down on the window sill. "You do know what an air guitar is, right? It's like that but basically in a friend way."

"In other words, you were talking as if you have a friend there?"

"Not 'as if'. Tomo-chan really does exist! See right there!" She pointed to the empty space next to her.

"We were talking about when we were in middle school and we went to the amusement park." Yozora started playing with her hair as a fond smile formed on her lips. "A lot of guys tried to hit on us, including a new hot teacher. It was—"

I took my lunch out of my book bag. "How much of it is really true?"

She looks down sheepishly. "'When we were in middle school."

"You basically made up 100% of it!" I shook my head. "At least say that going to the amusement park wasn't a lie."

"What's so fun going to the amusement park alone?"

"You just admitted you were alone!"

"No. Pretend I didn't say anything." She changed the subject. "But Tomo-chan is really cute."

_She's lost it, I gotta do something about it…_

She started going on and on about this air friend of hers, hows she's like the perfect person.

She stopped. "What are you staring at?"

I walked closer to her and sat down on a desk next to her. "I was just thinking that you should just make some real friends if you want to talk. A real friend, not an air friend."

"Hmph I would've done that a long time ago if I wanted too."

"I know how you feel." I was like that when I was little.

She looked at me as if she was studying me. "Come to think of it, you're that transfer student that could be friends with anyone but chooses to be alone, aren't you?"

"Stop calling me transfer student. I've been here for a week now."

"What's your name?"

"Tomachi Kazuto."

She made that 'hmpf' noise again.

I looked over at her. "Come to think of it, what's your name?"

"Mikazuki Yozora."

My eyes widened in surprise. _Is she Sora… No it can't be… But then it is possible, she's my age and she never moved away… But that chances…_

I had to know.

"Sora?"

She smiled at me warmly. "Took you a while to figure that out, Kazu."


	4. Chapter 4

Yozora's POV

Kazuto faced me. "Sora?"

All the memories of us hanging out suddenly came into my head. The time I met him, the time I raced him, the time I went to his house, and definitely the time I protected him from the bullies.

_I miss those days._

I smiled at him warmly. "Took you a while to figure that out, Kazu."

He jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

I blushed a deep red as he held me closer to him. "I missed you Sora. I thought about you the whole time when I was gone."

I smiled fondly and hugged him back. "I thought about you a lot, too."

He separated from me and smiled like he couldn't believe it was me. "I'm glad I got to meet you again."

I blushed. "S-Stop you're making me blush."

He poked my cheek playfully. "You look cute when you blush."

I blushed even harder. "Stop!"

He laughed and sat down on the window sill next to me. I stared into his eyes. They were the same piercing green and had the same loving tone to it. _Maybe he hadn't changed after all._

He looked down. "I thought you were still mad at me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why would I be mad at something silly like that?"

"You seemed really mad at upset when I told you I was moving." He looked at me straight in the eyes.

I sighed, it was true. "To be honest, I was upset and mad at you for a whole month, but then I realized that there was no point because you couldn't change your fathers decision and you weren't coming back anytime soon."

Despite the situation, he smiled at me warmly. "I'm back now. And I'll make up for all that lost time."

I smiled back at him. "I'll be interested in what you do."

He smiled back at me and changed the subject. Something I was happy yet sad for. I didn't want to keep talking about it because I might get embarrassed. But then, I did because I want to get to know him.

_You'll always have other times._

"Why haven't you made friends all this time?"

"I have Tomo-chan!"

He raised an eyebrow in humor.

"She's cute, funny, nice, well-spoken, popular, smart, a good-listener," I gripped onto my shirt. "And she'll never betray me."

He looked ahead. "I wonder how people do make friends."

"Well, weren't we friends when we were little?"

He looked at me surprised. "Weren't?"

I nodded. "It hurts but I think we should start from a new beginning. You seem the same, and that's good. But I turned out as a really different person. I don't want you to be friends with me like we were kids. Let's start with a whole beginning."

He opened his mouth to object, but soon closed it when I glared at him.

He sighed. "I guess so." But then he looked at me and smiled. "But as long as I can be with you then it's fine."

I blushed. "S-Shut up."

I looked out the window. "I'm perfectly fine being alone. I don't care if I have a fake friend at school. I just don't want people looking down at me as that sad person who doesn't have any friends."

Kazuto's POV

I know how she feels. I used to feel the same exact way before.

"I feel I want to find a real friend."

She was quiet.

"What about joining a club?" I asked.

"I refuse."

"Why not?"

"This is june of our second year. Interpersonal relationships within the club were formed long ago. It would be beyond embarrassing joining a club as a new member this late in the game."

"That's true, I guess…"

"Imagine a new member who has no interest in teamwork or skill in the sport and only cares about making friends. Who would welcome someone like that?"

_That's true… Their reason to join isn't good, and they have no actual skills… And most importantly, they would mess up the existing interpersonal relationships… That'd be pretty bad. _

So— I mean Yozora put her hand on her chin in wonder. She gasped as her eyes widened. "That's it! Aclub!"

She grabbed her stuff in determination and was about to walk out the door when she turned around.

"See you later, Kazuto!" She smiled.

I blushed. She _definitely _looks cute when she smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuto's POV

I started thinking about a week ago

"_What my hair? Well, I got it from my english mother—. Yeah I guess you could say that it's half. Thanks. It was sad but as they say, time will heal." _

_I sighed. I'm hopeless. I'm even talking to myself._

_The first day after transferring to Saint Chronica Academy in Tooya City, I got on the wrong bus and as a result was late._

But it turned out I had nothing to worry about and everything turned out fine.

I ate my tuna sandwich in peace as the bell rung about twenty minutes later. It turned out that I was fortunate and this was the class I had to go to after lunch.

I threw out my garbage, took out my textbooks and got ready for class as the teachers and students walked in.

I didn't even notice that Yozora was inside the classroom until the teacher started his lesson.

Throughout the whole day she had her head down as if she was sleeping.

_Is that how she spends her days?_

I put my textbook inside my bookbag and was about to leave when the said-sleeping person came up to me.

"Kazuto, come with me."

"Mikazuki actually talked to him?"

"The transfer student?"

"I don't know who should be lucky since they're both cute!"

I ignored that last one.

Yozora was already out the door and into the hallway.

I grabbed my bag in a hurry. "Hey! Wait!"

I finally caught up to her as we walked in the empty hallways with her leading me somewhere.

"What do you want all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I finished the paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"To make a club. If I can't join an existing one then I'll just make my own."

Somehow we found ourselves outside.

"Well sure, if you start a new club, the relationships start from zero too…"

"Wait what kind of club did you start?"

I entered a tunnel so dark that I couldn't see Yozora or even my own hand in front of my face.

There was a huge light at the end of a tunnel.

I walked towards it and covered my eyes from the sun to see Yozora in front of me with a smirk on her face. "The Neighbors Club!"

"Neighbors Club?"

She started walking again. "That's right. Under the guidance of our lord," I entered what seemed like an outside room to worship gods. A huge statue stood in the middle of it with flowers around it.

"To become good neighbors of and deepen friendships with all students of the school, and with wholehearted devotion, adapt ourselves to any situation to develop character."

"You think they'll accept your application with that kind of drivel?"

"This school is committed to service. You can get away with just about anything with just the words 'in the word of god'. Religion is simple."

"And what will this 'Neighbors Club' do?"

"Try to make friends of course!" She started walking upstairs. "In order to avoid the looks of pity from those around us when we make counterfeit friends, we can attempt to find as you call them 'real friends'."

"I never thought of that." I sighed, "well good look."

She turned around. "What do you mean? You're a member. You left before I came back, so I turned in your club application too. Be grateful."

"Like hell!"

"And so, we will begin our club activities now, club member Kazuto." She smiled and I couldn't help but blush again.

She walked off and somehow I found myself in a chapel.

_A lounge in the chapel… _

I looked down at the black-haired girl. "Are you sure we can use this?"

It wasn't bad actually. With a table of four chairs in the middle, a sofa, two windows, a small wardrobe kind of thing and a bookshelf.

"Our moderator says we can, so we can."

"And will this moderator show us how to make friends?"

"That is impossible. Our moderator is one of the sisters, Maria-sensei." She went to go sit down on the sofa. "She doesn't have friends either."

"Why would you pick someone like that as our moderator?"

"I have trouble talking to people who seem like they have friends."

"What is with you… ?"

"Anyway," she rummaged through her bookbag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Firstly, getting members."

I looked at the paper. "What is this?" The paper had this weird crossword puzzle on the top and a picture of five cartoons on the bottom on a cliff.

"This is the poster. We're going to put it on the billboards around school now."

"This? I can't figure out what the heck this club is about by reading it."

"Weak, Kazuto. Read the text diagonally."

I looked at the text and saw it. "Recruiting friends."

"You see?"

"Man this is one lame trick."

"It's not a trick. Only someone who really wants friends will see the secret message in the poster."

_Huh?_

"Not only that, I also drew the scene of finding 100 friends and eating rice balls on top of Mount Fuji as per the famous song on it. Even if they can't read the message, they'll know what the picture means."

And so we head out to putting the flyers up.

After we were done we came back to the clubroom and waited.

"We will begin our real activities tomorrow."

"I don't think anyone will join our club after seeing that poster."

Just then it was a knock on the door. _What?!_

"It looks like we already found our new club member."

"What?! We just posted those things a minute ago!"

Yozora opened the door to a blond girl with the most amazing baby blue eyes and a butterfly pin to match with it, along with the school uniform.

"This is the Neighbors Club, right? I'd like to join—"

Yozora closed the door on her mid-sentence and locked it. "Wrong room."

"W-What Yozora?! Why did you do that?!" I asked.

"Now then, let's begin club activities."

"Yozora!"

"What?" She asked me.

"Why did you do that? That was someone who wanted to join!" I heard the girl banging on the door again. "And she was a girl too! She would be perfect for you!"

Yozora laughed. "What nonsense are you spouting this time you dirty blonde delinquent." She turned towards her left. "I already have a friend like that, right Tomo-chan?"

_Oh god…_

The banging on the door became even louder that Yozora opened the door.

"Why did you shut the door on me?! I just wanted to join—"

"Popular people can go die!"

Yozora yelled and shut it even harder.

I stared at her in surprise. _I never saw her life that… What happened…_

"Do you guys know each other?" I asked, I couldn't think of another reason other than Yozora hating her, because I never saw her like that.

"No we do not." She walked back to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. "Kashiwazaki Sena, second year, class 3. She's the only daughter of the board chairman of this school. She's always followed around by a gaggle of boys swooning over her. A disgusting lady who puts on the airs of a rich girl."

Well it seemed like she wasn't that mad. "So she's the board chairman's daughter, huh…"

"The instant boys see a girl with blonde hair and big boobs, they go fawn over her. Disgusting. And on top of that she's athletic and has top-class grades. She had the top score on every exam since last year. Even popularity has limits!" Yozora kicked the leg of the table angrily that it shook. "She needs to die!"

Sweat beaded down my face. _This is a hopeless case…_

_Tap, tap. _

I looked towards the window to see that it was the same girl again, but this time she had tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

I opened the window.

"What kind of treatment is this?! I just want to join the club!"

Yozora came in front of me. "If you're here to mock us, then I must decline," and she tried shutting the window on Sena but this time she fought back and kept it open.

"I'm not here to mock you! I saw the poster you put up!"

Yozora stopped and stared at her in shock.

Sena's head went down as drops of tears fell from her eyes. "I want friends too!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Sorry this one is a little short, but I'll post another chapter after this!**

Kazuto's POV

I stared at the girl in front of me. It would be lie if I said she wasn't beautiful. She has an amazing pair of light blue eyes that would make anyone jealous. Her long flowing blonde hair was something I could tell every girl would die for. And her large breasts and skinny body would make any boy die for. I felt my cheeks grow red when I caught myself staring at her breasts. _Stop is Kazuto! You can't stare at her boobs since her father helped you—_

"I mean, I'm perfect, right? Sena's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Smart, athletic, and as you can see, a stunning beauty." She said and squeeshed her breasts that were on the table with her arms around it even more, emphasizing her point.

_Well, she is full of herself. _

"Those are nothing but milk udders," Yozora pointed out.

"Oh? Did the washboard have anything to say?"

"I'm not small or anything like that."

"Half-assed boobs like that are pretty much the same as having none."

"If one were to kill everyone with large boobs, their own boobs would be the largest, comparatively, right? Perhaps I should adopt that as the first item on my master plan—"

"Uh… You mentioned you wanted to make friends…" I interrupted. That argument would only get worse.

Sena nodded. "That's right."

"You're constantly surrounded by guys, aren't you?" Yozora questioned.

Sena waved it off. "Those are nothing but doormats. All I want is real friends. Specifically, friends in the same year. For example, friends I can group up with for home economics or during school trips. 'Well you're so popular with the guys, why don't you group up with them?'" She banged her fist onto the table. "Is what I get all the time, so I need friends!"

"Now that you mention it, a girl who's too pretty and popular will get shut out by the other girls." I said.

She smiled at me. "You're pretty smart for a guy who looks like a delinquent!" _I guess some people do think of me as one.. I guess it's better than _everyone_. _"Bend over so that I could step on you."

I looked at her bewildered. "Why would I have to be stepped on you now?!"

"The boys in my class love it when I step on them," she explained. She looked at me scared. "Don't say you're expecting more! You pervert!"

"I'm not a delinquent or a pervert!"

I took a deep breath and looked at Yozora.

"What are you looking at?"

"Well, this is great now. You two can be friends!"

They stared at each other.

"What?!"

"What?!"

"Why would I want to be friends with _that_?" Yozora asked.

"I don't want to be friends with _that _either."

They started arguing again.

I shook my head. _How can they be on such bad terms when they just met?_

I picked up my stuff and left the room. I closed the door and could still hear them arguing.

I sighed. _The inauguration of the Neighbors Club. One new member equaling up to three members. The irony is that if you look at the members it seems as if it's going really well. _


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuto's POV

I opened the door to the club room to see Sena sitting there.

"Finally here? You're late you know."

"Hello to you too." I set my bookbag down on the table and sat down in front of her. She seemed surprised. _Probably never had a boy talk to you like that._

I waved it off, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Kashiwazaki-san."

She glared at me. "Call me by my first name."

"What why?"

"You call Yozora by her first name, only natural that you do that to me, too. I don't want to be at a lower level."

I looked over at her and was about to ask what she meant when Yozora came in through the door. She sat down on the couch, "the Neighbors Club activities begin now."

"Uh… Sena…"

Yozora, for some reason, very unhappily took a glance at me. _What was that for… _

I shook it off, _maybe nothing._

"Hey So—"

"It's Yozora!

Sena looked between us. "Why did he—"

"Yeah sorry, Yozora. I keep mixing you and my old childhood friend up." I covered. I silently begged Yozora to go along with it.

And somehow she knew. "Well stop. I don't like it."

"Y-Yeah."

I could tell Sena still had questions but she didn't ask them.

"But either way, Yozora, what do you mean by club activities? Making friends really isn't—"

Yozora stood up. "You make friends by playing games!"

She went towards the table and pulled out something from her bookbag. "A playstation portable." It was the regular one but the color silver.

"Oh, you mean a PSP? My sister has one"

"I went to the family restaurant alone yesterday—"

"Who goes to a family restaurant alone?"

She blushed. "Shut up!" She paused for a second and then continued. "There were these four high schoolers playing this game together." Yozora placed the PSP down on the table so that everyone can see the game.

Sena bent over to look at it.

"Oh, you mean Monster Hunter."

"You played it?" Sena asked me.

"It's an action game set in a fantasy world where you hunt monsters. "

"You can play this game in co-op mode with others where you can hunt monsters together." Yozora continued. "You're supposed to rely on each other, and that deepens your friendship. You can also trade items so there are a lot of opportunities to talk to each other."

I smiled wide. "In other words if we play this game we can get lots of items and make friends that way!"

Sena reached for the PSP, only for it to be snatched away by Yozora.

"Don't touch it with your greasy fingers!"

"My fingers aren't greasy!"

I sighed, "are you guys even listening to me?"

Yozora took out an alcohol wipe from somewhere and started wiping it. "So, everyone is supposed to bring their PSP and Monster Hunter next Monday."

"Okay."

"Hmpf."

And so the following monday we all sat together again in the clubroom with our PSP and Monster Hunter games.

"Did you learn how to play?" Yozora asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Yes. I was pretty busy, but I found time to play." Sena said. "That said, in the end, games like this are really for kids."

_Why do I feel like that's a lie?_

"What are your game ranks?" Yozora asked.

"I'm at rank three," I said boastfully. I had to admit, I was pretty proud of myself.

Yozora smiled. "I'm rank three too." She held up her hand for a high five and I gladly accepted it. I haven't done that in a while with her, and I know I'm supposed to forgot all about our childhood, but deep in my heart I couldn't.

"Well, I'm rank 6." Sena said and smiled confidently.

"Rank 6?" Yozora and I asked at the same time.

"Isn't that the highest rank?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. _Rank 6…_

"It looks like I'm a genius gamer too, just how perfect can I be?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Didn't you say you only played a bit? How much time did you pour into that thing?"

She looked back at her PSP, not showing us her face. "I-I didn't really spend that much time on it," her voice was shaky.

Yozora reached over and grabbed her console. "Let's see your play time, Meat."

Sena stood up, pushing back the chair. "Hey! Don't look at that!"

But Yozora was already searching through her game.

It seemed she found it because she narrowed her eyes as if she couldn't believe it. "What? 53 hours?"

My eyes opened in shock. _That's more than the whole weekend. _

"And you've got really cute armor, too." Yozora muttered. She put it back on the table and slid it over to her. "You pretentious lump of half-baked meat!"

Sena made a dash for the PSP and caught it in the nick of time before it fell on the floor. "Why'd you do that?!"

Yozora pulled her face towards hers. "You've got bags under your eyes."

Sena pulled away surprised and wiped out her foundation and started putting it on. "N-No I don't!"

"Which means that since you went home on friday you've been playing this non-stop." Yozora declared.

Sena pointed an accusing finger at her. "I might just be Monster Hunter, but even lions will put their all into it!"

"Loins?'

"Lions!"

"Oh," Yozora made a sound and looked away as if she couldn't care less.

Sena sat down. "Geez. Now let's get started, I'll be the host. I picked up some warm up quests for you, so get ready."

I looked up at Sena. _For all the fighting it seems like we're actually taking club activities seriously. _I smiled.

And so, we started playing. Now I would tell you what happened throughout the whole game until we all died but it would be the same thing. Fighting. All it was was fighting between the two, and it went to such lengths that they ended up sabotaging the quest by killing each other. And they _both _used the same excuses. 'My hand slipped' or 'I hit the wrong button'. A rank 6 and a rank 3 would have never made those mistakes. And so the game ended, with all of us killing each other.

Well, not me. While those two just kept killing each other I was looking for rare gems, and once I found some, those two weren't allowed to play anymore from dying too much so the boss came and killed me.

That's how the game ended.

"I guess games won't work," Yozora said.

"Yeah," Sena agreed. "That was a waste of time."

Yozora twirled the bottom of her hair with her finger. "And actually, I really hate the fact that all recent portable games have multiplayer modes. Why do I have to play games with other people?"

"That was the whole point of today's club activity!" I pointed out. _Geez, do you listen to what you're saying?_

"That's exactly how I feel," Sena completely ignored me. "Why do I have to bother with other people's feelings in the games I play?"

"Exactly."

I sighed. "When do you two even bother with people's feelings anyway?"

They both gave me the evil eye. "What'd you say!"

I felt the sweat drop down the side of my face. "N-Nothing!"

And so I thought the 'games' activity wouldn't work… Boy, was I wrong.

...

I opened the door to the clubroom for Yozora to see that there was a tv in there with a playstation three.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I guess a delinquent wouldn't know." Sena was flipping through the game book. "These are modern amenities called 'television' and 'PlayStates'. They run on 'electricity'."

I felt my eye twitch. "What am I a Neanderthal? I'm asking what they're doing in our club room."

"To play games of course. I feel like that Monster Hunter thing wasn't working for us."

_How did you even bring that thing all the way to school..._

Yozora went towards the tea maker, which I had never saw before, and helped herself with some.

"Don't drink from my tea maker!" Sena yelled.

Yozora took another sip. "Stop talking, you're making me tea taste bad."

Sena sighed and pulled out the cover of the game she was going to play.

"Kirameki School Life?" The cover was of two girls, one with pink hair and one with silver wearing glasses, behind what seemed like a park.

"I guess it could be for a good conversation," Yozora said.

I looked up at Sena. "But isn't that suppose to be for a guy? Isn't there games for girls to play with hot guys?"

Sena glared at me and I found myself instantly regretting to talk. "Huh? Why would I want to be friends with a guy?"

_I'm in this club afterall… _

Sena put the game into the ps3 and the screen opened up to the start menu.

Sena started putting her name in. "Ka… Ka… Kashiwazaki…"

"Hey, Meat? Why are you using your name?" Yozora leaned on Sena's back.

"What?"

"I'm the leader of this club, so I should get my name."

"Who said you're the leader, dumb witch?"

I interjected. "Hey, the main character is a guy, so why not use—"

"Hell no."

They both said it together without any thought.

"You get along perfectly on points like that, huh…" These two girls are unbelievable. "But, Sena bought the game, so isn't it fair to let her enter her name?"

Yozora got off her back. "I guess so."

"See, Kazuto understands. Let's see, Kashiwazaki Se—"

Yozora took the controller out of her hands and typed something even looking at the tv, making it random letters. "I don't like it."

She pressed enter and gave it back to Sena.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" Sena glared.

The tv changed to a scenery of a school where this person appeared in front of the screen.

"My name is Kashiwazaki Semoponume." A voice came out of the tv.

Sena looked at it shocked. "Who's Semoponume?"

Yozora sat down on a chair. "It seems like a good name. Why don't you change it to your real name? 'Sena' makes me vomit when I say it."

Sena glared at her and was about to throw a comeback but then a voice from the tv came again. It seemed as if he were our age. "Hey, Semoponume!"

It was a guy with short orange hair, wearing decent clothes. _He was a person who would get a few girls, I suppose…_

"This is Suzuki Masaru, my best friend from middle school!" It said in a green box on the bottom of the screen.

I glared at it. "You already have a best friend, yet you want more! That's not fair!"

"Kazuto, that's scary." Sena complained. "And gross."

Sena's POV

"Hanging around cute girls is the only way to enjoy highschool!" Suzuki said.

We went to a whole new scene which was an empty classroom with just a girl in it. She was cute, I suppose. With her pink hair all the way down to her lower back and her skinny figure.

"I'm Fujibayashi Akari," she said. "I was kinda nervous about how high school will be, but it looks like everyone around me is really nice. I hope we can get along Kashiwazaki-san!"

In the green box there came options.

"Oh, it seems we have options on how we want to respond." I heard Kazuto's voice behind me.

I read over the options.

_1. Same here! Nice to meet you Akari-san!_

_2. Yeah. Nice to meet you, Fujibayashi-san._

_3. Don't act friendly with me, women! Get lost!_

I didn't need to think about it.

"3."

It seemed Yozora and I had the same idea.

"Why 3?!" Kazuto asked. "That's obviously the wrong choice!"

"There's no way I can trust some women who can talk to some random guys she doesn't know on the first day of school," I explained. _Kazuto you're so stupid._

"Yeah, this girl has probably said the same thing to all the guys in her class." Yozora agreed. It was obvious to her too. _Kazuto, if Yozora can get it then you must be _really _dumb._

"Wait, wait, wait. She looks like a nice girl..." he defended.

"This is what people say as slutty bitches," Yozora explained. "There's at least one in every class. They seem pure and innocent at first but beneath that they get all the guys they want."

"There aren't any girls like that!"

"There is."

Kazuto sighed but didn't say anything else.

I clicked on the third option and the girl said: "Sorry for bothering you… Maybe we can talk later!" And then ran away.

Definitely the right choice.

...

Kazuto's POV

"As you choose activities and raise your statistics, you meet girls and unlock events. " I said.

"You can't meet girls unless you have skills?" Yozora questioned herself. "This game is pretty tough, almost like the real world."

"Either way, I don't want him to be an idiot." Sena stated and raised his intelligence level. His intelligence level was all the way at the bottom and went to the top.

The tv opened up to a library.

"And your intelligence rises as much as you study? Just how stupid is this guy?" Yozora asked as she glared at him.

"Well it's just a game…" I said.

"Oh? Someone's here." Sena's voice broke me out of my thoughts as I looked back at the tv.

There was a girl with silver hair and glasses standing in front of us. She was cute.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She started.

Sena clicked the 'ok' button and in the green box came another selection.

_1. "No it's my fault." Hand her the book._

_2. "I touched the book first!" Take the book without hesitation._

I looked between the two girls. _They're probably going to pick 2…_

"So which is it now?" I asked.

"1."

They said it without hesitation.

"What?! Why?!"

"If you have time to read a book, spend it studying, Semoponume," Yozora said.

"I'm shooting for 200 intelligence before the test," Sena continued. "No slacking, you pile of trash."

_Go figure…_

Sena clicked the choice.

"Thank you very much." The girl said. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Sure. Kashiwazaki Semoponume, class D."

"That's a nice name!"

"Something in her brain is just sad." Yozora said.

Yozora's POV

Kazuto came and sat next to me. He was close that I could basically feel the heat he was radiating. But… It wasn't hot heat, it was nice.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help the blush leading its way to my cheeks and the smile forming on my face.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. His voice was caring and soft. I missed it.

"No, not at all."

Sena looked back at Kazuto and I, and gave me a look I couldn't recognise. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be.

Sena's POV

I looked back at Yozora and Kazuto to see them sitting together.

For some reason my stomach started feeling weird. Like I was jealous.

No. I can't be jealous. Jealous of Kazuto? No, it can't be true.

Then why was I having all these weird feelings in my stomach?

_Come on, Sena. You're better than that! _

I looked back at the tv as the option of asking her on a date came up.

"I'm thinking we should be friends with her before we ask her on a date, is that okay?" I asked Yozora.

"It's better than being friends with that slutty Fujibayashi."

Kazuto's POV

I saw a wide smile spread across Sena's face as pictures of the girl (Yukiko) was flashing across the tv smiling, (it was just several days of us Semoponume and Yukiko hanging out).

Finally it stopped when I saw Yukiko staring off into the sunset.

"Yukiko…" Semoponume started.

She looked back in question and smiled, "yes?"

Sena sighed in happiness. "Oh man, she's just too cute!" She was on the floor squirming around. "Having a girl loving you like that it wonderful."

"She's a pretty nice girl," Yozora said. But she couldn't hide that blush and fond smile away from me.

I poked Yozora's cheek.

She looked over at me, "yeah?"

I put my lips close to her ear. "You seem pretty happy yourself."

I moved back to in front of her face to see the wide blush and her playing with her thumbs. "Y-Yeah."

I put my head to the side in wonder. _Wow she didn't even deny it._

Yozora looked forward to the tv with her face completely red. _She wasn't that embarrassed of admitting it, is she? All I did was put my lips near her ear and talk to her. She shivered then because she was cold, right? But it is summer…._

I sighed. I don't understand girls at all.

I looked back at the tv to see that the scene changed. It was a locker room now. It wasn't in our POV since now we can see how Semoponume looks like.

"Yukiko, let's go home now." He said.

"No…"

I saw the shock register on Semoponume's face. "Wh—"

"I'm sorry!" And Yukiko ran off.

"What? What happened?" Sena asked.

I read over the rule book. "Oh so that's why she's running from you."

Sena looked over at me. "What do you mean?"

"Everytime you see Fujibayashi you're mean to her. And since you're mean to one girl rumors spread."

"In other words, that girl is bad mouthing Semoponume all around school?!" Sena yelled.

I winced. "Y-Yeah. That's what it seems like." I read it over. "But it says if you hurry and apologize you can fix things."

"What? Why would I want to apologize to that slut? I don't remember getting along with that pig-head in the beginning!"

"I agree," Yozora came in. I smiled, _she finally came back to normal. _"There would be no way I am lowering my head to a stupid women who decided to talk to me, and ended up hurting herself even though I haven't done anything wrong."

Sena smiled. "It looks like we agree. We're not apologizing. I'm sure Yukiko will understand the misunderstanding."

And so the option came up.

_1. Give up on Yukiko._

_2. Believe in Yukiko. _

And they picked the second one.

And so the scene changed to this bridge place where Yukiko and Semoponume are standing in front of one another, separated by a bench, with the sea and sunset behind them.

"Yukiko… I—"

"I'm sorry! Goodbye!"

And then she ran off.

Semoponume started to call after her but she never stopped. He fell to the floor with tears falling from his eyes as Sena did the same thing.

I stared at it. It was sad, but not _that _sad.

"Yukiko… How could you do that… I believed in you!"

I stared at Sena who was crying on the floor.

_Seriously? Just how much are you into this game?_

I heard the door open and saw Yozora's back to me as she opened the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She didn't look back. "To fine Fujibayashi Akari. And kill her."

She shut the door.

I looked over at the crying Sena. "Hey, are you okay?"

"YUKIKO!"

I jumped back frightened. _Damn…_

I sighed.

The Next Day

"Kazuto, Kazuto."

I looked around. _Who said that? _

"Over here." I looked around to see a hand indicating that I should come over there coming out behind one of the pillars.

I walked over there, only for a game packet to be shoved in my face.

Sena was in front of me bending a little so that I could get a clear view of the fresh meat on her breasts.

I blushed deeply and focused my attention on the game packet she gave me.

It was the same thing we played yesterday.

She smiled at me cheekily, and it was a beautiful smile. "I'm going to lend it to you so play it as soon as you go home." She turned her back to me. "Especially Fujibayashi Akari's event in third year! I cried so much."

I looked at her with my 'are you kidding me look'. "You know, yesterday you called Fujibayashi Akari a slutty bitch and a pig—"

She glared at me. "Don't badmouth Akari."

_Huh?_

"Listen, Akari has lost her parents when she was very young and has been working alone ever since. But despite that, she doesn't hate the world and instead wants to spread smiles all over it!"

I chuckled, "I see."

She turned around and pointed a finger at me. "And you have to finish the Yukiko route, too! And Aina and Miho and Natsumi and Mizuki and Karen! They're all good girls!"

"Did you finish all of them when you got home yesterday?"

"Of course! You have to see all of their endings, too. Got it?" She advanced towards me and I saw the dark bags under her eyes. _Oh god…_

"Well, I'll do it when I feel like it."

"No! It doesn't matter if you feel like it or not! You're playing it! This isn't just a game, it's life itself!"

The bells rang.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Sena yelled, grabbed her bags, and ran inside the school. She came back, "you have to play it."

And then left.

I just registered what happened. "Oh shoot," I ran inside and to my class.

Neighbors Club Activity Log: Sena has made friends with 7 girls.

2D ones.


	8. Chapter 8

Kazuto's POV

I opened the door. "Yo… Sena…"

She was on her laptop staring intently at the screen with a evident blush on her face and headphones on.

Yozora came out of nowhere. "How dare she ignore me?!"

_Actually she ignored me…_

But I didn't say that outloud as Yozora stomped over to Sena and pulled the plug of the headphones off.

"Nooo!" I heard it come from the laptop. "Please do it slow!"

I saw Yozora stare at the laptop for a second until she grabbed Sena off her chair.

I walked over to them and stared at the laptop bewildered. "What in the world…" It was a video of a guy sucking on a girls breast.

"I'm coming!" The girl in the video screamed.

"Yozora get off me!"

"I'm going to come!"

Sena finally got out of her grip and put down the screen. "What do you think you're doing, idiot!" She screamed.

Yozora's face was red with embarrassment. "What are you asking me that for?! You're the one watching sexual things in the club room! That is forbidden!"

"I wasn't watching anything bad!" Sena yelled. "It was a game and there was just that scene in there! I didn't know it was there. I was just searching up the net for "

"You pervert!" Yozora yelled.

"Weren't you just listening to a work I said?!"

"Silence wench! You succubus! Flasher! Bitch! Walking cum dumpster! Real dutch wife! Walking porn scene! Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" Yozora stepped back. "You'll make me pregnant!"

"Why are you calling me that just for playing a game!" Sena looked down. "I admit there is a bit intense vocabulary and scenes, but that's just it! Besides that, it carries a profoundly deep introspective theme that puts common literature to shame! It's called a masterpiece!"

"Yet you were digging right into that vulgar scene. You should just admit you're a pervert!"

"No! I just wanted to get closer to Cecilia! My feelings for her are completely pure!" Sena opened up her laptop and showed it to her. "Just look at this scene!"

"Don't show me things like that, pervert!"

"It's not in the least bit vulgar!"

_No one would ever believe that… _

Yozora smirked. "If it's a work of art then why don't you read it outloud?"

_Oh god…_

"What? Why would I have to do that?"

"Since it's a work of art," Yozora said slyly. "To prove that it is not in the least bit vulgar, then you shouldn't have a problem, right?"

"Of course!"

"But reading literature in front of people…" Sena trailed off.

"Then how about I read some literature, too?" Yozora suggested.

"Huh?"

I stared at her in surprise. "Yozora…"

"If you read some aloud as well, so you can read yours." Yozora said. Somehow I feel like she's tricking Sena.

But Sena agreed and went along with it.

She kept stuttering and was red in the face the whole time. In the middle of doing it she ran out the room and yelled: "Yozora you stupid idiot! Go die!"

I was actually impressed. She did about a whole paragraph.

I looked over at Yozora. "Don't you think you went a little too far?"

She put her bookbag on the table and rummaged through it until she pulled out a recorded. "Incidentally, I recorded Meat saying that. Shall we put it on the internet?"

"Hell no!"

She put it back in her bookbag, "I was just kidding." And then took out a book. "But I will not lie, I did say I would read a work of art out loud." She flipped through the pages.

"Upon the sorrow of being dirtied. Today, the snow falls cold and heavy, upon the sorrow being dirtied. Today, the wind blows far too strongly."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Yozora's waist and placed my head on her shoulder.

Yozora's POV

I finished reading it when I felt a pair of arms slip its way around my waist and _his _head lay on my shoulder.

The book dropped onto the floor as I turned my face in shock. I felt the heat rise up to my face as my stomach started feeling weird. I felt the butterflies in my stomach going crazy with the fireworks like the 4th of July behind it. My heart rapidly started beating to a rate that anyone would be scared if I would live.

I turned my head and stared at him. He had a smile on his face and looked back at me with those lovin— I mean those amazing green eyes. "Nakahara Chuuya, right?"

The huge smile found it's way around my mouth. "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

Kazuto's POV

I opened the door to my house. "I'm home." I yelled.

"You have done well to return, my kindred. I have been waiting. Now, present me my offering."

I hardly paid attention to my younger sister's type of talking. She just talks like that because she loves this anime and is copying her favorite character, to which for some reason looks almost exactly like her.

My younger sister, Kobato, looks like a lot like our mother, having golden-blonde hair and blue eyes. Kobato kept her hair flowing down but still has two small pig-tails from each side. She was wearing her usual Gothic Lolita dress, thigh-high socks with black barrette. She also wears a red-eye contact lens on her right eye to match her favorite anime character.

"You're hungry, Kobato?"

She kept her hand over her left eye. "Ha! Kobato is but an alias. My true name is Reisis V. Felicity Sumeragi."

"Yeah." I waved it off as I started to make dinner.

"Kaboto it's ready," I called.

She came. "Ku, ku, ku, you have my gratitude."

I started to eat when she said something again.

"I have noticed that that my offering has been late."

I raised an eyebrow but then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, sorry I can't come early these days because of club. Sorry."

"Which is more important to you? Me or club?"

I pretended to think about it and then gave her a sly smile. "Club."

She puffed up her cheeks in anger.

I smiled and got up. "Then do you want to make dinner?"

"By the way, our juice— I mean our fresh blood stock is almost out."

I placed the dishes inside the sink. "I'll buy some more tomorrow."

"Thank— You have my gratitude."

After Kobato finished eating she went to watch her favorite anime again, Kurogane no Necromancer, which started last year. Ever since then she has been inspired by the main character in it.

I walked upstairs to the bathroom.

My father had bought this house when I was born but then I later had to move to America because of his job, however we never sold the house. But when he got transferred again Kobato and I decided to come back to Japan and live here. Though I don't remember much of anything when we used to live here except that one memory of when I invited Yozora into my house when we were younger.

I smiled as I felt the bath water to see if it was good enough. "Kobato, your bath is ready!"

"I'll go in after this episode!"

That was a very memorable time of mine.

The Next Day

It was pouring outside.

"Club is more important…" I thought back to what I had told Kobato.

Sena looked back at me in question.

"Nevermind." I smiled.

"Hey, Kazuto." Sena's voice came as she looked back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Yeah."

She stood up and went in front of me. I blushed at the closeness. She _really _was beautiful. She had god like features.

"Then can you teach me?" Her hot breath settled down on my face which made me blush even more.

"You don't know how to?"

"I never had swimming classes at my old school."

"Yeah, sure." I said, trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible. "Why do you want to learn?"

"Duh," she looked back at the tv. "I'd be in trouble if I'm friends with Natsumi and I can't swim!"

_Really… _"You do know that…"

She turned off the tv. "Okay we'll go to Ryuuguu Land this Sunday."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Also, Kazuto. Don't tell that witch Yozora that I can't swim."

Sunday

I ran faster and faster. I took out my phone to check the time. _Shoot I'm gonna be late. _

I willed myself to run faster, no matter how much my lungs disagreed with it.

I finally got in front of Sena as I caught my breath. _Oh my god… I really need to go to the gym…_

"You're late!" She told me.

I blushed at her outfit. She wore a pink dress that was no higher than her thighs with ruffles. The dress was a little low because I could see her cleavage clearly. Her dress had a red bow on the top. To match her outfit she wore a light blue sweater.

We entered the bus and sat in the back.

I looked over at Sena and saw her looking out the window. I smiled, her face looked pure. One that would match a goddess. Her golden hair flowed in waves, perfectly outlining her cream-like skin. Her sky blue eyes that framed her long lashes seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection.

I blushed and looked away. _Stop thinking those things, Kazuto! _

We got out of the bus and went to go changed.

I waited outside the locker rooms for Sena.

I looked down at myself. I wore a simple red pair of shorts. That was it.

Recently I had grown to get a six-pack, don't ask how. Maybe it was because of all the running I do to get home to feed Kobato, and maybe carrying all those heavy groceries.

I heard the door open and looked up at Sena.

"Thanks for waiting, Kodaka."

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw open up.

She looked absolutely stunning. You could get a full view of her legs because the bikini she wore hardly covered anything. I could see about half of her breasts that made me close my hands into fists to keep from touching that soft fresh meat. Thank god she had the light sweater or I wouldn't have known what I was going to do since _with it _made my _friend downstairs _very happy.

"What?" She asked.

I caught myself staring and turned away, while scratching the back of my head. "Nothing. Let's hit the pool I guess."

She followed me to the pool and when I got in I held out my hand.

"I could get in the pool myself," she said.

I nodded, but _that _wasn't what I expected.

Her butt was right in front of my face.

I blushed deep red and looked away, my _friend downstairs _was very happy with the scene.

After I finally got out of my embarrassing moment, we stood in the water.

"Okay, so first let's try keeping our eyes open underwater." I instructed.

"Who do you think I am? Anyone can do that!"

Sena dove underwater as I did and gave me a wink and the peace sign. I nodded and smiled at her.

Our heads surfaced out of the water as I put my hair out of my face.

"How was that?" Sena asked.

"Perfect, now lets move to kicking."

I taught her all the steps to swimming and before I knew it we were having a race and I won, just by three seconds.

"Too bad," Sena said, but she still had a smile on her face. "I was so close to beating you. Though, swimming is a lot easier than I expected."

I caught my breath, _she's a fast learner…_

We went out of the pool and decided to eat.

"Here's your food." I said and placed it in front of her. She ordered the same thing as me. Shrimp noodles.

"Thank you. I learned how to swim faster than I thought I would. Now I'm ready for whenever Natsumi appears for me!"

I sat down. "I really don't think she ever will."

I started eating my food as Sena did too.

I looked around. "But man, this pool park is huge."

"It's going to go under soon, though."

I looked over at her. "Really?"

"There aren't a lot of customers, right?" I looked around and it was true. For a big place there's not a lot of people.

"The mayor told Papa that it would only last a few more years."

"Papa?" _Why would the mayor… _Then it clicked. "Oh, the school board chairman?"

"Right."

I looked down at my food. "That reminds me, I still haven't met him… Maybe I should go by and say hi."

Sena looked at me shocked with noodles still out of her mouth. She swallowed it all in one big bite.

"W-Why would you do that?!" Sena yelled across the table. "Don't tell me… You want to go out with me or anything!"

I smiled inwardly. _Time to mess with her. _I faked a shock. "H-How'd you know?!"

"You are?!"

She shook her head furiously."No! I haven't even known you that long and —"

I cut her off by laughing. "I'm just kidding. I don't want to go out with you or anything."

"Huh?!" She glared.

"Your father and my father are really close friends, also to top it off he did a lot of work for enrolling me into this high school. The least I can do is pay my respects." I explained, a playful smile on my face.

She glared at me. "Then say that in the beginning, idiot!"

I smiled. "I was teasing you." I gave her a look of disbelief. "And you're the one that jumped to conclusions that made me start the teasing."

"Talking back to me, know your place."

I looked down at her flat stomach. "Meat…"

She looked back at me and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"No, I mean, there was some meat in my yakisoba that I couldn't bite through." I covered.

"Stop saying things like that!"

"And wait, you respond to the name 'Meat' now?"

She banged her fist on the table. "That witch! Why'd she give me a weird nickname like that?" She sipped her soda.

"But you're the one that accepted it pretty quickly." I pointed out.

She got red from embarrassment as she fiddled with her thumb on her cup. "That's only because that the first nickname I ever got… I was kinda happy..."

"Happy?"

"D-Don't tell Yozora that!" She stood up from her chair. "More importantly, Kazuto! You're done eating, so let's get back to swimming!"

"Oh, give me a minute." I said as I dumped away my empty tray and went to the bathroom.

I washed my hands. _Her first nickname, huh? Sounds more of an insult that a nickname to me, though…" _

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"_Taka! Hey, Taka!" _

I remembered Yozora saying that. I frowned, I missed those days. But at least I still have Yozora now. At least she's back in my life.

I walked out of the bathroom to hear Sena's voice.

"Get away from me!"

I stared at the three guys crowding around Sena.

"You bitch!"

"You wanna start something!"

"Mob characters like you thinking you can talk to me? Don't make me laugh." She glared at every single one of them.

I walked over there. "You gotta be kidding me," I muttered.

"And what's with you guys anyways? All you've been saying is 'bitch' and things that sound like some cheap script!"

_Sena… Shut up._

I looked over at her, her legs were shaking. She _really _was scared.

I looked over at the guys. _I hope I get in there by time before they notice…_

"All you've been saying is weak vocabulary!" Sena screamed.

_Sena…_

"Ok, now I'm pissed off."

"Hey, look," another guy said. "Her legs are shaking."

"Oh, wow."

"What, are you scared?"

"You're delusional! I'll never be shaking!"

"Sena," I called.

Her eyes filled happiness. "Kazuto!"

"What're you?" One of the guys asked.

I glared daggers at them. "With her. Got a problem?"

"Damn, she's got a guy?"

"Then say that at first, bitch." They started walking off. I sighed, _thank god…_

"Wait right there!"

I opened my eyes in shock at Sena's voice. _What the fuck is she doing?!_

"How dare you insult me like that? You better get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness." She stuck a finger at them. "That are you can die like a dog right now!"

"I've had enough of you!" The guy with the blue hair yelled and aimed a punch at Sena.

Sena's POV

I screamed and shut my eyes in fear.

I opened my eyes and felt that I wasn't hurt.

My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Kazuto in front of me, holding the other guys fist.

_Kazuto..._

"Let's not get violent, now." Kazuto said. His voice was so dangerous that even I was scared.

"Let go!" He yelled.

Kazuto grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind his back all together in one motion. _I never knew you could do that…_

The guys screamed in pain.

Kazuto ran his hand through his hair so that it stayed back, and glared at them with so much intensity that even behind him I felt scared.

"Can you guys do me a favor and leave?"

They took a step back, fear evident in their eyes.

"F-Fine…"

"I'm glad you understand." Kazuto pushed the guy forward.

I waited until they were out of sight until I walked up to Kazuto.

"Good job, Kazuto. I'll let you lick my feet as thanks. Honestly stupid idiots who don't know their place are so annoying."

Kazuto's POV

I balled my hands into fists. I felt my heartbeat quicken as anger took over my whole body. Flashes of black covered my eyes as my knuckles turned white from gripping and a little blood poured down my hands.

I whipped around. "You're the stupid one here, idiot!"

"W-What?!"

"Why would you stop them to pick a fight?! Why would you provoke them?!" I took a deep breath. "Guys like that are everywhere!"

"What's with you?! I thank you and know you try to scold me?"

"Yeah, I'm scolding you! There are worse people like that all over the place! This isn't the clubroom! And I can't always be there to protect you!"

"Oh, shut up! That's then, and this is now! It's none of your business!"

"It _is _my business!" I gripped her shoulders and pulled her face towards mine.

A light blush came upon her cheeks. "It is your business?"

We stared at each other for a while until she waved my arms away. "Okay, fine, I got it! I'll be careful from now on!"

_Oh..._

She turned around. "We're going home now." And started walking off.

Sena's POV

I stared outside the window of the bus and then looked back at Kazuto.

We were sitting on totally different seats, away from each other.

He caught my eye.

I blushed, turned around, and forced myself to look out the window.

I bit my lip. The feelings in my stomach wouldn't go away. I couldn't describe it because I never felt this way before, but it _wasn't _bad. It sent a warm feeling throughout my entire body.

I looked back at Kazuto. _This is the first time a boy my age got mad at me… _

We got off the bus as Kazuto walked me a few blocks. It was silent, we were both lost in our own thoughts.

I turned to him, "I'm fine from here."

"Okay."

I started walking off. But I felt a need to do something.

"Thanks for today… For everything."

I turned around and smiled at him. "I want do it again. Next time we can try the wave pool."

"S-Sure."

I ran off. I finally figured out how I felt about Kazuto-_kun_.

Kazuto's POV

I sat on the couch in front of the tv. I didn't even know what I was watching.

I thought back to the argument I had with Sena, and then my childhood days.

_I did get beat up a lot back then because of my hair… _

_I remembered one of the times was when Yozora protected me. _

I jolted awake when I heard the door open in a _bam _and Kabuto came running out completely naked, and jumped onto me.

"An-chan!"

"Kobato? What's wrong?"

"The bath!" There were tears at the corner of her eyes. "The bath has gone cold!"

"What?! Seriously?!"

She hugged onto me even tighter. "It's a conspiracy! I'm never taking a bath again!"

I sighed. "Okay, okay. Go put on something first."

I thought back to the day Yozora and I met. She protected me. Even though it was a girl, they didn't hold back. Well, she was _way _stronger than a girl. And with her help, I was able to beat all seven of them.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the clubroom.

_Huh? When did I get here? _But then it all made sense, after Kobato's incident yesterday we both fell asleep and carried on with our lives_. _

"Just make real friends you care about 100 times as much." I remembered from the dream I had.

_Thud._

"K-Kodaka. Y-You actually remember..."

I smiled at Yozora and got up.

I grabbed a chair and sat beside her.

I pulled her into a hug and lowered my mouth to her ear. "I'll always remember everything about you. Because you are dear to me, Sora."


	10. Chapter 10

Kazuto's POV

I opened the door to the clubroom, "hey, is anyone—"

I stopped short when I saw someone sleeping on the couch. She looked like a kid and was wearing a sister's outfit.

I walked over to her and poked her cheek.

_Click_

I looked back when I heard the sound of a camera noise.

"Oh, look, Kazuto is harassing a little girl." Yozora said and showed me the picture on her phone.

"I guess this is what delinquents do at their free time." Sena said.

"Maybe I should put this on the internet." Yozora mused.

I jumped. "No! I wasn't even doing anything! I just saw her asleep and I wanted…"

I trailed off when I saw their faces. They didn't believe me one bit.

I sighed. _My reputation has gotten worse when I joined this club. Now almost the whole school thinks I'm a delinquent._

I heard shuffling and a yawn behind me. The girl woke up.

She opened her eyes groggily and looked around.

"Ahh! Y-Yozora Mikazuki!"

"It's been a while, Maria." Yozora played with the end of her hair. "Welcome to my room."

I looked between them. My childhood friend had a calm face on while the girl had a face of absolute terror.

_What happened…_

"This girl tricked me!" The tiny girl with white hair and blue eyes yelled. "This was my naptime room and then she tricked me into giving it to her!"

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you before? Takayama Maria is one of the schools residents sisters, and the moderator of the Neighbors Club."

I stared in disbelief at her along with Sena.

"WHAT?! She's just a little kid!"

"I'm not a little kid!"

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

I nodded at the answer of Sena's question. _Definitely a kid._

"And what do you mean by 'tricking' you out of this room?" Sena asked.

Maria ran forward and pointed at Yozora. "This women came to my room all of a sudden and slapped me on my right cheek! And the said, 'if someone strikes you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also.' Then she slapped me on my left cheek! It hurt! And then said. 'if someone strikes you on the left cheek give them your room also. Oh, and also sign the paperwork to officiate their club and make sure to stamp it too.' And when I looked it up, it said nothing about that in the bible!"

"How do you fall for that…" I muttered.

"Liar! Theif! Poop!" She looked down. "I was scared. I thought she'd hit me again if I refused."

I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, you had a pretty rough…"

She turned around. "Who are you?"

Sena sat down on one of the chairs.

"My names Tomachi Kazuto. I'm one of the club members," I told her.

"Then you're one of her underlings?"

"How rude. I'm not an underling of that thing." Sena said.

"I don't even know who she is," Yozora said. "She's not a member."

"I am a member of this club!"

Yozora ignored Sena. "But I thought you would be able to handle this, Maria."

She shook her head in disappointment.

"I guess I overestimated the great sister Maria-sensei. This is a job for adults. Not a person like you. I just thought that you would be able to handle it because you were so great…"

I stared at disbelief at the two. _Really Yozora… But it'll be really sad if Maria falls for it._

"I can handle it!" Maria yelled. "I'm an official teacher! I could do it!"

Yozora shook her head. "I don't know… It's a big job."

"I can do it!"

"Then beg me to be my moderator for this club."

Maria bowed down to her. "Please let me your moderator for this club!"

"I'll be using this room freely, then."

"Of course!"

"So if you ever say you quit again, I will strip you and post pictures on the net, agreed?"

"Fine!"

"Really? Well then, let's give a round of applause to our moderator, Takayama Maria!" Yozora said and started clapping. She looked at us. "Come on, you too."

I sighed and started clapping along with Sena. _Yozora… You really are one of a kind._

Maria turned around and smiled sheepishly. "That's a bit embarrassing…" She laughed. "Well just leave it to me."

"You will be cleaning the room everyday. And I'm thirsty, get me some tea."

"Alright!" Maria said and ran out of the room.

"There's nothing easier than fooling an idiot." Yozora said once she's gone.

I shook my head as we all went into our usual club activities. Sena playing games, Yozora reading a book, and me just thinking.

"Someone's been following you?" Sena asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I keep getting this weird gaze on me. Like… a stalker."

Sena laughed. "You know that 90% of the time a stalker is driven by some kind of love. Maybe you've found your true love in this school."

I stood up. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have told you guys in the beginning."

I was heading towards the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Kazuto," it was Yozora. "A club can't leave one of its club members in distress like that." She gave me a smile. "We'll help you catch this stalker."

I smiled at her.

Sena, for some reason, gave me a very unhappy glance.

_What…_

So the next day came and it was during school on our lunch break.

And right now I'm wishing that I didn't take the help of Yozora and Sena.

"I see what you mean by 'weird gaze'..." Yozora said.

Sena agreed. "Yeah, it wasn't all just in Kazuto's head."

"This isn't what I was talking about…" I said. "Every single person we pass is staring at us! This isn't the mysterious stalker from the shadows…"

And it was. It was literally like we were walking down the red carpet, except it wasn't good stares.

"Sena-sama, my heart is breaking."

"Forcing two beauties to serve him…"

"Oh, I see what you mean." They both said.

I glared at them. "No! I—"

"Ahh!"

Every single person ran away from us in terror.

"So that was a real delinquent's 'The hell you lookin' at, punk?!'" Yozora said.

"This is the first time I've seen it in real life." Sena said.

….

I walked along the hallways of school, alone.

_They're the ones that wanted to come along. So why am I the bad guy? _I thought angrily.

I started to hear the sound of footstep behind me. _This guy… I'm going to end this once and for all._

I turned the corner and stood there.

Shortly after someone with pink hair came along, bumped into my chest, and fell to the ground.

She reached for her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Is this called extortion?"

"Hell no!"

…..

I stood in the clubroom with the stalker next to me.

"My name is Kusunoki Yukimura, year 1 class 1." The that is a few inches shorter than my shoulders with brownish-pinkish shoulder length hair and eyes that match it's hair color said next to me.

"Your name sounds like a Sengoku period samurai's." Sena noticed.

"Indeed. My parents hoped that I would be a Japanese man as great as Sanada Yukimura."

"Japanese… Man?" Yozora questioned. She took the words right out of my mouth.

Yukimura nodded. "Yes, as you can see. I am a man."

I couldn't believe that.

"Wait, so why were you following me?"

"You see, I am being bullied."

I looked away. "So bullying happens in this school, too…"

"There is no school without bullies." I stared at her along with the others.

I decided to break the silence. "Why does there always have to be bullies."

"Probably because it's fun."

"Fun?" Sena questioned Yozora.

Yozora stood up. "Humans love hurting others when they can't hurt themselves. Like killing animals, and flaming people online. And if the target makes a mistake, it fans the flames even more and the bully gets even more fun out of it."

I listened to her words. "I guess a real bully would know."

_THUMP_

I opened my eyes wide when I saw Yozora punch the table. She glared at me with so much hatred that it seemed as if she wanted to rip my insides out. "Don't lump me in with them!"

I stared at her in shock along with the others.

_Don't tell me… Yozora were you…_

"S-So why were you following Kazuto around?" Sena directed her attention to Yukimura.

I made a mental note to ask Yozora about it later and directed my attention to the person next to me that looked like a girl no matter how you look at her but is claiming that she is a guy.

"Yes, I decided to be like a strong man like Kazuto-senpai."

"Eh?" Sena pointed at me. "This good-for-nothing delinquent?"

"What?!"

Yukimura got lost in his own fantasy world. "To live like ones own will, unbound by any laws or reason. To be both frank and open-hearted. To take that of value as you may desire. To destroy those who stand in one's way. To have women as servants and feast in debauchery. To stand in front of god himself. For all under heaven and earth to exist but you!"

"What am I Dong Zhuo?!" I yelled. "I follow the school rules! I've never extorted anyone or make women serve me!"

"And such humility."

"I'm not humble!"

"So you want to be a strong man who can't be bullied?" Yozora asked.

Despite the situation I smiled. _She's acting normal. _

"How are you being bullied?" Sena asked.

"The other boys in my class are shunning me. For example when I change for gym they all run away."

_Wait…_

"And whenever we play dodgeball, they never hit me."

"I don't think that's really—" I felt a huge pain at the back of my head and knew that it was Yozora who hit me.

"That's heartbreaking." She started. "I can hardly hold back my tears."

_You eyes are as dry as ever…._

"They give me this treatment because I look feminine. If I become more manly, this bullying will stop!"

I saw Yozora smile. "Very well, I will allow you to watch Kazuto." _Isn't this my opinion. _She pulled out a piece of paper from who knows where. "But he is busy after school because of the Neighbors Club. Why don't you join? This way you can see him up-close."

"Hey! How come I didn't register for this club like that?!" Sena complained.

"What are you doing, Yozora?" I asked and winked at Sena because I know I ignored her question. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a blush form on her cheeks.

"What do you mean? Think of him as an underling. Now you'll be a full-fledged delinquent."

"Who's 'full-fledge'?!"

"Underling…" I looked over at Yukimaru. "I am Kazuto-senpai's underling. I'm happy." Her eyes shone with happiness. "Can I call you aniki?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. _This is too weird… _

"Uh, yeah sure, whatever you want."


	11. Chapter 11

Kazuto's POV

I stared at the items in front of me. "W-What is this?" There were so much packets of food (I would sure it would last me a whole week), a juice box, and a gangster comic.

"A meal. Yozora told me that an underling must provide a meal and gangster comics."

_That women and her dumb ideas again…_

"He has to give him lunch?" I heard one of my classmates say.

"Poor kid."

I sighed. My reputation definitely got worse ever since I joined the Neighbors Club. I used to be the new kid that was hot with a dangerous side to him, now I'm a delinquent.

Yukimura bowed. "With that, enjoy Aniki." And left.

I stared at my classmates and then looked back at Yukimura.

"Hey! Wait!"

I ran into the hallways for him but couldn't find him anymore.

I ran past the science room when…

BOOM!

"Huh?"

I opened the door to the science room and gasped. There was smoke all over the place and a girl in the middle of it, unconscious.

"Damn, what happened here?"

I picked up the girl and ran to the nurses office.

…

I read through the comic Yukimura gave me. _This is pretty interesting… I better remember to pay him back for it._

"Dark, dirty blonde hair and angry looking eyes. A second year student with average height and build. " I looked up to see a girl with dark brown eyes with the same color hair. She had her hair in a ponytail pulled up by a yellow scrunchie with glasses on her face. She wore the regular school uniform, just a white lab coat on top of it.

She was now in front of me. "Did you carry Rika to the infirmary, Senpai?"

"Rika?"

"Shiguma Rika. Written 'intention' and 'bear', as in the animal. And Rika as in "scientific society'. I'm a first year."

_So she talks in third person's pov? _

I put down the magazine. "I see. Yes I did carry you to the infirmary."

"Then Rika will say her thanks. Is there anything she can do to make it up to you?"

I shook my head. "No it's okay. You don't have to."

"But you saved my life."

"Was it really that dangerous?"

"No not particularly, it's actually pretty save. It's just a fast-acting gas and I got knocked out by it."

"Then I didn't save your life."

"Yes, but if you hadn't carried me to the infirmary, men reaching the points of desperation will perform vile acts on my body!"

"Vile acts?"

Her face became close to mine. "Rape."

"Rape?!"

_Shoot… I said that too loudly. _I looked around the room. Everybody was listening in on our conversation.

"That's what always happens in the books I enjoy reading," Rika continued.

_Why are you still talking?! And wait… Enjoy? _

She _still _continued. "The men would act on their heart's desire and violently rip my clothes off as I slept, and one after another they would plunge themselves into me! Plunge themselves into me delicate body!"

"Did she just get rape?"

I heard my classmates ask.

I stood up and pulled Rika's hand and took her out of the classroom. Somehow we ended up on the platform on the staircase.

I saw Yozora on my way out of the classroom as she called my name but I didn't respond.

I let go of her hand. "Oh, sorry… Wait, no— What's this about rape?!"

"This isn't something you talk about in front of people? Anyway, you saved my virginity from being taken, so I have to pay you back somehow."

"I don't need it."

She walked closer to me and touched my hair. "It looks like you messed up your hair while dying it. Should I fix it for you?"

"This is my real hair."

"Huh?"

"Really. My mom is from England and this is like a memento from her. I don't want to change it."

She touched a strand of my hair. _What is she…_

"Ow!" I yelled as I saw a few strands of hair in her hands.

"I am interested in your DNA."

"You really are a weird kid."

The bells rang as Rika started going up the stairs.

"I better go back to the science room now."

"Science room?"

"Yes. My class is the science room."

"I've never heard of that before…"

"It's like the science room version of class in the infirmary."

I stared at her. "Wait, doesn't that mean…" I smiled once I got it. "I see, you've got troubles of your own too."

"Please don't look at me so kindly," a light blush found its way onto her cheeks. "It's embarrassing." Then it seemed like she remembered something. "Oh Senpai, it seems as if I never asked your name before."

"Tomachi Kazuto."

"Tomachi Kazuto…" She repeated. She ran up to the top of the stairs and looked back. "This is the first time I've been interested in a mammal!"

I stared at her shocked. I knew what she was trying to say…

This is the first time she was ever interested in a person.

….

Third Person's POV

"Here's your tea, Aniki." Yukimura said and handed a cup of tea to Kazuto.

"Oh… Thanks. But why are you wearing a maids outfit?"

"Special training." Yozora jumped in.

"What kind of special training is that?"

"Yozora said that a real man emanates an aura of manliness no matter what clothes they wear," Yukimura explained.

"What kind of things are you teaching him?!"

"I should say the same about you. I heard you raped an innocent junior."

"What?! No! And that girl has trouble with people so she has class in the science room!" Kazuto defended.

"I remember now!" Sena said. "The girl you helped. She's a genius inventor, Shiguma Rika. They say she's been building electronics, drugs, and software since elementary school! So Papa got her to enroll here and made it so that she never attends classes."

"She never attends classes?"

"That's right. Her room is the science room. It's actually been constructed just for her."

"Wow," Kazuto was amazed. "But is that really fair? Having someone have special treatment than others?"

"Of course it is!" Sena nodded, "I should get my own room for myself. Didn't you ever hear that the higher people are always MVP?"

I sighed, _really…_

Kazuto looked towards the door to see it opened.

"I found you, Kazuto-senpai!"

Kazuto looked up to see Rika, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard you are part of the Neighbors Club. I wanted to join too!"

He stood up from his seat surprised. "Join?!"

"I brought the application form, see?" Rika held it up.

Yozora stood up from her seat. "Shiguma Rika, are you aware that this club has the highest goals in mind? There are certain conditions in being in this club."

"You mean making friends?"

Yozora looked surprised as well as Kazuto.

"I figured it out from the posters you put on the bulletin boards, in the passage it had the secret message 'recruiting friends'."

"You actually figured that out from the poster…" Kazuto muttered.

"So I guess that I'm correct?" Rika asked to the surprised Yozora and Sena.

Even though Sena and Yozora will never admit it, deep in their hearts they didn't want Rika to join. Why? Because she seemed close to Kazuto.

"Seems you pass the qualifications for entry." Yozora took the paper from her and read it over. "Starting today, you are a member of the Neighbors Club."

Rika's face gleamed with joy. "Yayyy!" She yelled and held onto Kazuto's arm. "Now I can meet Kazuto-senpai everyday after school!"

The two said girls narrowed their eyes when they saw Rika's boobs rub against Kazuto's arm, to which he blushed.

"I hope we can all get along well," Rika said. "In other words, not getting between Kazuto and me!"

Kazuto tried to pry her off but soon stopped when something hit him. "Something in your pocket hit me."

Rika looked down. "Oh, sorry, that was just my dirty magazine."

Sena stood up from her seat. "A dirty magazine?!"

"You carry those things in your pocket?!" Yozora was shocked and embarrassed.

"Yes, would you like to see it?"

"And you show it to people?!" Kazuto was now shocked and embarrassed as well.

"This get's me all excited and drives me crazy!" Rika said and laid the magazine down on the table and opened it up.

"All I see are robots here…" Kazuto trailed off.

"What part of this is dirty?" Sena asked.

"Well, this here is Twin-Z x Unit 02…" Rika pointed out.

A blush appeared on Rika's face as she read part of the magazine.

**(A.N Bold: Rika talking as one robot. **Regular: Rika talking as a different robot.)

"Hahaha! How did you like the taste of my Hi-Mega Bazooka, Unit 02?!"

"**Noo! It's so hard and thick, it's reaching all the way inside! It's amazing!"**

Everybody in the room were red in the face as they listened to Rika reading the magazine.

"**How about that? You're weak there, aren't you? I'm going to pierce right through your DT-Field!"**

"S-Stop! This is my first time, so please be gentle! I can't take such a huge double-barreled Megabeam Cannon!"

"**I'm at my limit! Energy 170%, charge complete! Here I come!"**

"N-Nooooo! I'm going to break! Ah… Ahhh! Your force is filling my insides… Ah!"

(A.N. Okay, now the story will go back to normal)

"Uh…" Kazuto was at a loss for words.

"It's brilliant no matter how many times I read it!" Rika smiled. "Especially Unit 02's face when they both reach the climax… It's amazing, right?! No one can draw an expression like that!"

"You are broken," Yozora said.

Rika turned towards her. "I've always known that. No one can ever understand. But I will not lose." Rika ran to Kazuto and wrapped herself around his arm. "Senpai! How about trying sexual intercourse with me?"

"Wha—"

"What kind of lewd are you spouting?!" Yozora yelled.

"But Yozora, haven't you heard of the concept of a 'sex friend' before?" Rika asked.

"No! Of course not!"

"You're surprisingly innocent, Senpai."

Yozora gritted her teeth. "Regardless, that's not allowed! Se— I mean I won't allow that kind of immoral relationship!"

"But you know, they say males and females can't form normal relationships."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

The whole room became quiet at Yozora's outburst.

"What's wrong, Yozora?" Sena asked, genuinely worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

But Kazuto knew what was wrong. They _had _been friends before and it was a normal relationship. _She want's to get that relationship between me and her back..._

"It seems I have stepped on a landmine…" Rika trailed off and held onto Kazuto harder. "Either way, lets try all sorts of things together, Kazuto-senpai!"

_I don't know why, but something's prickly in my heart… _Yukimura thought.

"How did that dumb poster lead to this?" Yozora muttered, and for once she regretted putting up the poster she had made.

"What's with that girl? Why is she so attached to Kazuto?" Sena muttered. She felt the weird feeling in her stomach again, but this time it _wasn't _good. _Now that I realized my feelings for Kazuto… I know what these feelings in my stomach means…_

"Did you say something?" Kazuto asked Yukimura.

"Nothing…"

He directed his attention to Sena and Yozora, who in return turned their backs to him and at the same time said: "I didn't say anything! Hmph!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I was busy for a while. But I made this chapter and I'll try to update everyday! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! P.S. When you do those three things it may make the chapters come faster ;)**

Kazuto's POV

"So there's this teacher called Maria who doesn't eat anything but potato chips." I told my younger sister who was on the other side of the table, eating dinner along with me. "It can't be good for her if she doesn't eat anything healthy."

"You belong to the ever-noble children of the night. Catastrophe will befall you if you continue your association with the minions of the church." Kobato said and drank her tomato juice.

I raised an eyebrow. _You really are a weird kid._

…

I fried the eggs.

"Ku, ku, ku. I have awoken to my eternal slumber." I looked behind me and saw Kobato.

"Kobato, you're awake early."

She looked at all the food on the table. There was literally everything you want there. "Your offerings today seem like quite a feast."

"It's not all for breakfast, some of it's for lunch."

"Really?! Has my kindred finally awakened to my greatness and decided to pay the proper honors?"

I could have sworn I told her yesterday. "Didn't I tell you yesterday? There's this kid, Maria who doesn't eat anything healthy. So I decided to make her some lunch."

I saw the sad expression on Kobato's face. "Don't worry, I'll make you some too!"

She left the room.

"Kobato!" I called. "Where are you going? Breakfast is almost done!"

But she didn't come.

…..

I walked into the clubroom early in the morning to see Maria.

"Oh, here," I handed Maria the lunch I made her. "Eat this. Eating potato chips all the time is really unhealthy."

"But I have a lot and they taste good!" Maria walked over to the wardrobe on the side and opened it. The whole thing was filled with potato chips. There was at least 70 bags there.

"Where did you get all this?!"

"Everytime I do something for Yozora, she gives me one."

_That stupid Yozora is basically making her fat…_

I opened the lunch up. "Here just eat this from now on."

Her eyes opened up as well as her mouth. "Did you make this all yourself?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, eat it all. Just give me the box when you're done."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want? Power, money, status?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just give me the box when you're done. I'll make lunch for you tomorrow."

Her face brightened up. "Why are you so nice to me? Are you a disciple of god?"

I fiddled with my thumbs and smiled. "You remind me of my little sister. Just can't help it."

Her face filled with wonder. "You have a little sister?" Then she nodded. "I always thought you were like an older brother."

I smiled when she dug into the food as her blue eyes sparkled even more. "Thank you Onii-chan!"

_Onii-chan…_

…...

The door opened with a _bam_! And suddenly my eyes were covered with white.

"Onii-chan! Your lunch was amazing!" It was Maria. Who stuck her tongue out at Yozora. "Better than Yozora's chips. They're poop! Poop!"

Yozora glared at her. "What?"

Maria hid behind me in fear. "Nothing! Your chips are good, too!"

"Oh, how I wish I can be in a game." I heard Sena say as she stared at the romance between some guy and a girl on tv.

Yozora took the words right out of my mouth. "What?"

"N-Nothing! I just wanted to try saying it! It was a joke!"

_Yeah right._

"Sena, I know a way to how you can't be in a game but you can be in a game to something similar to that."

"Really?"

"Why do you have something like that?" I asked.

"I was helping with development and receive a beta version." Rika explained and then looked over at Sena, "want to try it?"

"Yes! Right now!" The happy and excited Sena said..

And so Rika went to her science room for a few minutes and came back with some boxes.

I took the headset out of the box. "So I just put this on?" It wasn't like a motorcycle helmet or headphones. It was something that wrapped around your whole head and covered your eyes with this weird screen in the middle.

"It's the latest head-mounted display from the Largehard Corporation that might be on sale one day. And this is an exclusive game they plan to release at the same time." She held up a CD. "Full 3D hit RPG Romancing Saga XIV's beta version."

"Why Saga?" Sena asked the same question I wanted to.

"Because the company is in the Saga Prefecture."

"That's the only reason?!"

And so we all put on the headset and pressed the start button on the side of it.

"It's all dark, I can't see anything!" Maria complained.

"Just wait a second, the software is still downloading."

And Rika was right. In a second a white background with the black, bold, letters 'Largehard' appeared in the middle.

Then the scenery opened up to a land that everyone would think was natures beauty. _Wow… _I gasped. It was amazing! There were waterfalls, and everything was green… Truly was.

"Let's skip the beginning, it's a lot of pointless explaining." I heard Rika's voice.

"Wait I want to know more about it!" Sena yelled.

But it was over.

The scenery changed into a place with runes, before it was destroyed it seemed like a beautiful castle.

"Moving on, we'll start by making our characters. Right now you can only choose your jobs. Pick whatever you want.

_Valhalla Castle _I read the words before my eyes.

I started to pick what job I wanted, and after searching for it I finally decided to give up since there was too much, and picked Sword Master.

"Hey Kazuto." I looked over at Rika and blushed at her outfit.

She was wearing a blue underwear with a faded yellow bra. She had a red scarf around her neck with a gun holder on her waist.

"I picked Gunner, so I look like this. You have quite an outfit for yourself, too."

"Really?"

"If you choose equipment from the menu, you could see how you look like." I followed her instructions and was amazed, happy, and surprised.

I had on a black suit for some reason, with a white sword attached to my left side.

It looked cool, I guess.

"You're outfit isn't as terrible as I thought it would be."

I looked over at Sena to see her wearing the same thing as Rika but instead of a bra she wore a piece of cloth around it, carrying a huge hammer. She also wore an underwear and brown pants ending at her knees, and the rest was finished with white bandages. She wore brown shoes that went up to her ankle to match with it.

"You're not really one to talk, Sena…"

"Wait a second." She checked how she looked like and screamed. "I wanted to be a blacksmith!"

I walked closer to her along with Rika. "You kinda do look like a blacksmith."

"No I don't! A blacksmith is supposed to have more refined clothes and summons swords with magic, and gracefully defeats his enemies."

"In what world is a blacksmith like that?"

She looked down at the ground. "But this role doesn't fit me."

"Be quiet, Meat!"

I looked over to see Yozora and didn't know whether to laugh or be surprised.

I did the latter.

"What's that?" Sena asked.

"I picked 'Rose Girl'..."

"Well it has a strong defense and attack power," Rika noted.

"Well, as long as I'm strong."

She was literally wearing a rose costume. It was as if she was getting ready for Halloween.

She jumped around in it, all happy like. I smiled, I had to admit, she does look cute in it.

"You like that?" I asked.

She stopped jumping and turned her face away in embarrassment. "No."

I smiled at her stubborness. "But you look cute in it."

She blushed hard. "R-Really?"

I smiled, "of course."

"Aniki, do you like my outfit?" I stared at Yukimura. He was literally a samurai.

I had no words. "Y-Yeah."

I looked around. "Wait, don't we need a healer?"

"I'm here!"

I looked over at Maria who was wearing her regular sister clothes but just in color white.

"Maria, you picked 'Sister'?" Rika asked.

"Of course! I'm always going to be a disciple of god!"

"We're all done. Shall we go?"

We all nodded to Yozora's answer and walked along to where Rika took us.

We stopped in this rocky place with dark clouds on top of us.

"That's Valhalla Castle, where the demon king is." Rika pointed.

I heard a screech like scream and saw monsters come out of the ground.

"Monsters?"

"These aliens are nasty…" Sena said.

"They look like poop!"

I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look, I gasped. "Warasubo! Aren't those warasubo?"

"What's a warasubo?" Yozora questioned.

"They're an eel like fist from the Ariake Sea around Kyushu. I ate them when I was at Kyushu."

"You ate these? As expected of Aniki."

"These are the weakest enemies, Warasubo Soldiers, because of their features."

I looked down. "Because of how they look…"

Sena raised her hammer. "Whatever, let's smash them!"

I looked as everybody had gotten their weapons all ready.

_I can't do this… I'm not going to let them do this!_

I stood in front of everybody.

"Guys, please don't kill them. Just because of their looks doesn't mean that they are monsters. I know how they feel because of my hair, I'm not a delinquent. So please don't kill them."

"You're so kind, Kazuto-senpai."

"You saw your own circumstances reflected in them?" Yozora stared at me.

"Onii-chan's a good person!" Maria smiled.

"Well, I guess that's just like you." Sena smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. Something about her smile always makes me feel like the happiest person alive.

I smiled at all of them. "You guys…"

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Rika shoot her bullets.

"Warasubo!" I frowned. "Why?!"

"Take this!" Yozora yelled and attacked them.

"Because they are gross." Sena smashed one.

Rika was still shooting. "And we can't move on until we beat these things."

I sighed. _I'm sorry Warasubo. _

After the rest had killed the innocent warasubo we reached the Valhalla Castle. We were immediately faced by the Demon King, and to my misfortune, was also warasubo. Sena battled it and it was too strong for her so Yozora said she will help her.

When Sena attacked it Yozora (purposely) got distracted by the walls and Sena had died. Basically, same as usual.

Afterwards, Yozora died because Sena tickled her outside of the game which made her unable to fight. Yozora's yelps and giggles were cute, if I said anything otherwise then it would be a total lie.

Maria had fallen asleep on the couch, unable to play. However, towards the end I guess she woke up and decided to play but then she had died.

Either way, Yukimura and Rika eventually die, which left me alone.

I had choose to be killed by the demon instead of fighting it.

The screen came to a black background with the words "Game Over" in the middle.

I sighed and took it off. I was greeted with Maria on the couch sleeping, Rika doing—"

Wait! What?!

I looked over at the last person with a headgear on and saw Kobato.

"Kobato?! What are you doing here?!"

"She said she'll save you." Yozora said.

She took the headgear off and placed it on the table. She was dressed in her usual outfit, the anime character she's trying to copy.

"Your offerings have been late to me, and I was curious. To see that you were playing a game like an innocent child."

"Who's that?!" Sena gushed. "She's so cute! She looks exactly like Iris!" Sena looked at me with that goofy smile on. "Someone you know?"

"She's my little sister. Her names Tomachi Kobato."

Sena laughed. "There's no way your sister could be this cute!"

"It true!" I directed my attention to my younger sister. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"You service to me has been lacking, ever since you started this frolicing with worthless humans."

"So in other words you don't like how Kazuto is prioritizing club over you, and came to see what the fuss is about?" Rika observed.

"That's not it!"

_Yes, it is. _

"No way! Brocon?! Oh man, she's exactly like Rikka-chan in 'Mofu! Mofu!"

I didn't get a word Sena said.

"Stop associating everything to your games." Yozora said. "It's gross."

I looked back towards Kobato. "Sorry I've been coming home late. How about I cook tonkotsu ramen on Sundays for you then?"

"Every Sunday?! With more garlic!"

"Yup. I have more time on the weekend, so I can make something fancier. Lunches too."

She looked away with a solemn face on . "Lunch…"

"Onii-chan!" I looked up to see Maria awake from her nap and running towards me. "Did you beat the Demon King?!"

"Are you half-asleep?"

"Asleep?" Then it seemed like she remembered. "Sorry, onii-chan. I was going to protect you."

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

I was shocked at Kobato's outburst along with everybody else. _She never acts like this…_

"What do you mean by 'stupid?!" Maria asked. "It takes one to know!"

"Shut up, stupid!"

"What is with you?"

"This is my little sister, Kobato." I explained.

"This is your sister, onii-chan?"

"There you go with that 'Onii-chan' again!" Kobato's whole demeanor changed. "I… I'm no sister." She put her hand in front of her eye again.

"Huh?" Maria looked at me. "She's not your sister?"

"She is."

"He says you are."

"I am born on the night who has walked this world ten thousand years. Long have I fought with you dogs of the church. Humans do but whisper my name in fear, the name of nosferatu, 'vampire'!"

"Vampire? I've heard of those scary things! What's a vampire doing here?"

"In order to ensure my kindred is poisoned no more by you minions of the church! And to join in your frolic or 'club' as you say, piques my interest."

"You're still in middle school," I said.

"There technically isn't any rule preventing middle schoolers from joining." Sena said.

"Since she's Kazuto's sister…"

I looked up at Yozora, "what?"

I didn't know if I heard correctly or not, and it seems like they didn't hear at all of what she said. But I was sure— No I'm definitely sure she said that since I'm right next to her. _I've got to ask her about that… And I still didn't forget about the bully incident either, Yozora. _

Yozora looked at me. "Nothing. She could join." She looked back at her. "It doesn't seem like she has any friends either."

"Ku, ku, ku. The darkness of the night is my sole companion."

I sighed. "You really don't have any friends at all…"

"How dare you make a vampire join us?!" Maria yelled. "I'm against it!"

"You took my kindred away from me!" Kobato countered.

"What?! Onii-chan is a disciple of God who made lunch for me! You will die. With my powers of God!"

"May you crumble beneath my powers of darkness! Beware the darkness that has even made classrooms tremble." Kobato held out her hand like she's holding power. "Tomachi cootie touch!" And she touched Maria on the chest.

_Seriously…_

"Touchback!"

"Power of Darkness!"

"Doesn't work!"

"Cootie…" Yozora trailed off.

"Touch…" Sena continued.

"Could you stop with the cootie touch thing…" I said embarrassed.

"Shall we pack up?" Rika asked.

"Yeah…"

We all helped her with the boxes as we brought them back to her room.

"That was a pretty pointless game…" I said.

"If you had covered me we could have beat the boss." Sena said.

"We have no need for you." Yozora put in. "All you did the whole time was swing around your hammer like a monkey."

"What?!"

I walked away along with the others. "We really shouldn't try playing games…"

"Really?" Rika looked up at me. "I had fun."

"Really?"

"It was my first time playing a game with somebody else, it was really fun!" She smiled.

I smiled down at her. _No matter how she seems, she really is a member of the club. _


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter but I just want to tell you guys that I'm not going to update for a while because personally I kinda lost interest in it. But I promise you I will finish this story! Just don't know how long it takes.

I'm deeply sorry and I hope you forgive me.

I'm making a Toradora story and I hope you guys will check it out! The first chapters going to be out soon!


End file.
